


Well, I Wondered

by K_AudreyLeto



Series: Wonder verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Smut, cameos by Santana and Dani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_AudreyLeto/pseuds/K_AudreyLeto
Summary: Rachel and Quinn's dinner date turns into a night in when Rachel can't keep her hands to herself. This is the final part in the wonder verse. Cameos by Santana and Dani.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Series: Wonder verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718692
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Well, I Wondered

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is the final part of the Wonder verse. 
> 
> Warning: Sexy times  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Glee or anything else mentioned.

**Well… I Wondered**

***

Rachel stared at Quinn with adoration as she held the door open for her. Her mind was reeling from what Quinn had just said. 

_ Not yet but you will be. _

Just the thought alone excited her in ways she had never thought possible. 

So she closed the distance between them and placed her hand on the door just above Quinn’s and gently pushed the door closed again. 

“Rachel what-” her words died in her mouth when Rachel’s lips covered hers. The kiss instantly became heated as Rachel slipped her tongue into Quinn’s open mouth.

“Mm,” Quinn moaned and melted into the kiss. She felt Rachel’s hands slide onto her hips and then tug her closer. As their bodies collided Quinn pulled out of the kiss. “Rachel I,” again her words were lost because now Rachel was kissing down her neck. “Mm, oh my,” now Rachel was gently sucking at the spot on her neck that always drove her crazy. 

She let out a slight whine as she fought a battle within herself to remain chivalrous or to just let Rachel continue. 

“Baby please,” she whined and maybe it was the nickname or maybe it was the whine but either way Rachel stopped assaulting her senses and she could finally think straight. She opened her eyes and met those kind brown eyes filled with lust. 

And again she was wearing that stupid adorable pout.

“Baby?” She teased with a lick of her lips and Quinn exhaled loudly.

“Sorry?” It was a question more than an apology and Rachel could tell that because of the quirk in Quinn's eyebrow as she asked. 

“Don’t be,” again Rachel cupped the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. 

Before it could get heated and before Quinn could lose herself she pulled back. 

“We’re supposed to be going to dinner.”

“We can order in,” Rachel kissed her again. 

And Quinn pulled back again. 

“You’re making it really hard for me to be a gentleman or whatever,” with that Rachel giggled and took a step back.

She reached for Quinn’s hand and met her eyes.

“Quinn… I know I’m new at this but I think the best part of kissing you is that you’re not a man in any way.”

This time Quinn giggled.

“You know what I mean,” their eyes locked and Rachel nodded. “I just don’t want you to regret rushing into this.”

“Quinn,” she stepped closer again and wrapped her arms around Quinn’s neck. “The only thing I regret is that we haven’t been doing this all along.”

Quinn couldn’t fight the smile. 

“I want you,” she husked and Quinn felt like she was going to pass out. “It doesn’t matter if we do this tonight or in a year… I won’t regret it.”

“Okay,” Quinn nodded. 

“So please… stop holding back. I want you to do everything you have ever wanted to do with me.”

Quinn growled softly, “Fuck Rachel.”

“Eventually,” she teased with a wink and that was all Quinn could handle before her resolve broke and she reached for Rachel. She cupped her cheek and moved closer. 

Rachel smiled just as their lips met. 

She loved getting her way.

***

After ordering their dinner and calling Quinn’s roommate to ask her to find another place to sleep that night Rachel and Quinn had every intention of just waiting for their dinner and talking. 

But...

Quinn was currently seated on her bed with her back against the headboard while Rachel was straddling her as they made out. 

Quinn had one hand tangled in her hair and the other was on her upper thigh; while Rachel’s hands were both pressed up against the headboard. Rachel felt like she was finally feeling everything one should feel in intimate moments such as this and she couldn’t hold back. She wanted more.

She began circling her hips against Quinn causing the most beautiful friction as well as causing Quinn to moan into her mouth.

“God Rach,” Rachel’s lips moved to her jaw when Quinn broke the kiss. “We-um… we should-” her sentence was cut off by another moan as Rachel undulated her hips. 

Rachel liked that response so she did it again and again until she felt Quinn’s hands on her hips stopping her movement. 

“Rach please-”

“Don’t say stop Quinn… I want this,” she kissed Quinn. “I want you.”

“Oh god… that’s all I ever wanted.”

“Well now you have me, so please don’t stop… unless you want to stop.”

“I don’t want to stop.”

“Good,” she licked her lips and looked down at Quinn with pure lust. Quinn could’ve come from that stare alone. “Touch me Quinn,” she begged.

Quinn bit her lip, “Where?”

“Everywhere.”

“Fuck,” Quinn growled and crashed their lips together again in a passionate kiss that was kind of messy but also perfect. Quinn slid her hands up Rachel’s back under her shirt and this time Rachel moaned.

“Oh god yes,” she broke the kiss and arched her back. Quinn lowered her head and began kissing Rachel’s collarbone and her chest. “Quinn,” it was a plea and Quinn would gladly give this girl anything she asked for. 

“Yeah?”

“I want you.”

“You have me baby,” at the nickname Rachel sat forward and their eyes locked.

Quinn was suddenly nervous but that feeling didn’t last long because within seconds Rachel was grinning. Then in a swift move that took Quinn’s breath away. Rachel reached down and pulled her shirt up and over her head. She tossed it aside and Quinn’s eyes widened when she reached back, unhooked her bra, and threw that in the same direction as her shirt. 

Quinn blinked. 

“Wow.”

Rachel giggled. “I want to see you too Quinn...i-if you want to, that is.”

Before she even finished the sentence Quinn was nodding wildly and she mirrored Rachel’s actions. Once she was bare she felt slightly insecure until; she saw the wanton look in Rachel’s eyes. 

“Quinn, you’re gorgeous.” 

Quinn blushed. 

“I mean I always knew you were gorgeous, I just never thought I’d be lucky enough to see you like this.”

Quinn swooned.

“I love you Rachel,” Quinn blurted before she could stop herself and something broke inside Rachel. She pulled Quinn into another fiery kiss and pulled their bodies close together.

Their hips rocked, their bare breasts pressed together and their lips melded. 

It was the most amazing feeling. 

Quinn nibbled on Rachel’s bottom lip as she felt the girl’s fingers glide up her sides and across the swell of her breast. She broke the kiss. 

Before she could say anything Rachel spoke and caused all of her restraint to disappear. 

“Fuck Quinn… I’m so wet for you,” with widened eyes and a guttural moan Quinn leaned forward and wrapped her lips around Rachel’s left nipple. “Oh yeah… fuck.” Rachel grasped the back of Quinn’s head and pushed her closer.

Quinn was about to move to the other nipple when there was a loud bang on the door. 

“Fuck!” Quinn shouted in anger.

“Don’t stop,” Rachel begged.

“I have to baby, that’s the food.” 

Rachel’s lust ridden haze was gone in an instant as she nodded. 

“Just a minute,” Quinn shouted to the cockblock delivery guy. 

Once they both had shirts on again Quinn went to the door and dealt with the delivery guy. She gave him the tip he deserved but she leveled him with a glare that scared him away.

_ That’s what he gets for interrupting-  _ She thought. 

She closed the door and looked over at Rachel. 

It was clear that they were both a little embarrassed but neither mentioned it. 

As Quinn brought the food to the bed she ran her hand up Rachel’s biceps. “Are you okay?”

“I’m perfect Quinn,” she assured her.

“Any regrets?”

Rachel smiled reassuringly. “Just at the interruption,” and Quinn smiled. Hearing that they were on the same page soothed everyone of her worries.

***

As they ate their Italian food from a nearby restaurant that had vegan options they were talking and laughing. 

“I can’t believe I waited this long to tell you how I feel,” Quinn was pouting as she chewed a piece of bread stick. “I could’ve been kissing you all this time.”

“A lot more than kissing Quinn,” She promised with a wink. 

Quinn’s heart beat faster.

“Have you always been such a tease Rachel or is this a new development?”

“Always,” she laughed. “I just didn’t realize why I needed to be around you and do things for you until now… now that I know I’m insanely hot for you it all makes sense.”

“What are some of the things you did for me?”

“I always gave you advice.”

“And I always took it,” Quinn told her and saw a proud smirk cross her face. 

“I always looked to you for advice too,” Rachel continued.

“Yeah but you never took my advice.”

Rachel frowned. 

“Yeah… I was an idiot.” Quinn nodded emphatically and Rachel threw a piece of lettuce at her. They both laughed. 

“What was the best thing you’ve ever done for me?” Rachel wondered and Quinn thought about her answer before deciding it was time. 

“I convinced Santana to rig the prom queen election so you’d win,” Rachel’s eyes widened and while Quinn was worried she’d be mad; that went away when she saw the girl smiling. 

Rachel was swooning… again. 

“Why’d you do that?” 

“Because you deserved it. You deserved to know how special you are?”

“Quinn,” she cooed with adoration. 

“I technically won by one vote- your vote by the way,” she winked at her. “And that was enough for me… it was you who deserved to wear that crown and know how big of an impact you made on my life, on Santana’s life, and on everyone in glee club’s life.”

That was it.

Rachel knew she was in love with this girl. 

That on some level she always had been.

She leaned over and pressed a sweet kiss to the girl’s lips.

“Well thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” it was quiet for a few moments and then Quinn spoke. “What was the best thing you’ve ever done for me? But before you answer you should know that I already know about you giving JewFro your panties for me.”

Rachel blushed.

“I think that was the first moment I realized I liked you more than a friend,” she admitted and Rachel’s eyebrows rose in surprise. 

“That long?”

Quinn merely nodded. 

Again a few silent beats passed as both girls processed Quinn’s admission. 

“Well since you knew about that I guess I would have to say it was when I told Finn what corsage to get you for junior prom,” this time it was Quinn who was taken aback with surprise.

“Really?”

“Yup,” Rachel felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment. 

“B-But you were in love with him.”

“Maybe… but I also wanted to make sure that you had the prom you dreamed of and Finn was whining about how he didn’t even want to go,” Quinn rolled her eyes. “And how he was going to get the wrong corsage and piss you off. So I told him what to get.”

“Wow… do you remember what you told him, it’s okay if you-”

“I remember Quinn,” she cut her off. “I said get her something simple, a wrist corsage. And then I said something like with girls like Quinn you don’t want to do anything that’s going to distract from their face so ask for a gardenia; with a light green ribbon around it to match her eyes.”

This time Quinn swooned. 

And she pulled Rachel by the front of her shirt and kissed her softly. When they broke apart they pressed their foreheads together. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

They backed away and went back to eating. “Well, I wondered why it was the only part of prom I liked.”

Rachel laughed. 

They talked for hours about all the interactions they had throughout high school and how maybe Rachel liked Quinn all along too; she just didn’t realize it until now. 

“Why do you think that?” Quinn asked and Rachel could tell that she was insecure. “How do you know that you’re not ret-conning the past in order to explain your sudden attraction to me?”

“It’s not sudden Quinn.” 

Quinn shot her a  _ c’mon really _ look.

“Okay maybe the wanting to kiss you and touch you part is sudden but I think I’ve always had some sort of attraction to you.” Again Quinn shot her that look. “I mean take prom for example… I was with Jesse and wanted to be with Finn but when they got thrown out who did I chase after?”

“Me.”

“And in sophmore year after I outed yours and Puck’s tryst and the boys were fighting. Who did I chase after?”

“Me,” this time Quinn was smiling. 

“And when you quit glee club senior year who went looking for you, asking you to come back?”

“You,” Quinn nodded in understanding of what Rachel was getting at.

“And after I kissed Santana,” Quinn growled and Rachel smiled. “Who did I come to see?”

“Me.”

“Because I wanted to kiss you Quinn. I think it took my actually kissing a girl and realizing that I liked it for me to understand my connection to you. Why I always sought you out. Why I needed you near me.” Quinn was full on beaming now. “I mean it’s no wonder I’m so into kissing you Quinn… I’ve always wanted to know what it was like.”

Quinn laughed. “No you did not.”

“Yes I did… I asked Finn and everything.”

“What? When?” 

“Junior year after you kissed him at his stupid kissing booth and got mono.”

Quinn rolled her eyes at that memory but quickly smiled at Rachel, “tell me everything.”

***

It was around midnight when they finally stopped talking and were making out again. Quinn was lying flat on her bed and Rachel was on top of her. They were again shirtless and this it was Rachel who was exploring Quinn’s breasts with her mouth.

“Oh god Rach… your mouth feels so good.”

It was in that moment, those words, and the tone of her voice that Rachel decided she wanted more, she wanted everything with this woman. 

She pulled herself away from Quinn's delicious body and looked into her hazy eyes. 

“Make love to me Quinn.”

Quinn’s eyes popped open, “a-are you sure… it’s so… soon.”

“It’s been years Quinn.”

_ Yeah it has _ \- Quinn thought.

“You know what I mean.”

Rachel nodded. “I do know what you mean but I also know how much I want this… I’ve never been this turned on from just fooling around.”

“Not even with Finn?”

“Never Quinn,” she promised and Quinn nodded. 

“Okay but… I’m nervous. I’ve only done this twice,” Rachel rolled her eyes at the mention of Santana but didn’t interrupt. “So I’m going to let you take the lead and decide what you want to do and what you want done.”

“Oooh I like that.”

“Don’t get used to it Berry,” she growled.

“Just let me love you Fabray,” she husked and then kissed her. As the kiss got heated, hands roamed and when Quinn slid her hands down Rachel’s back and over her ass Rachel moaned loudly.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to touch your ass,” Quinn told her and Rachel soaked through her already soaked panties.

With that Rachel got to her knees and began undoing her pants. Quinn quickly followed suit and within moments they were both clad in just their panites. Rachel shifted so that she was kneeling beside Quinn’s legs. She was leaving open mouth kisses along her stomach, around her navel and to the top of her panties. She looked up through heavy eyes and saw Quinn nod her consent, before she tugged her panties down and off of her legs. 

She adjusted herself so that she was kneeling between Quinn’s now open legs.

She looked at all of her flawless perfection. 

“You’re fucking incredible Quinn,” she whispered reverently and Quinn blsuhed slightly. 

“Thank you.”

“I-I don’t know what to do.”

“Whatever feels natural,” Quinn reached for her hand and interlocked their fingers. “Even if that means we stop.”

Rachel shook her head, “No… I mean I don’t know what to do first.”

Quinn laughed, “Oh… well in that case, do whatever you want. I’m all yours baby.”

With those words Rachel growled and did what she wanted.

She ducked her head and pressed her mouth into Quinn’s center.

“Oh fuck,” Quinn was not expecting that. Her hand fell onto the top of Rachel’s head and she bucked her hips into the girl’s face. “Oh wow, Rachel.”

Rachel was like a woman possessed. She was mad at herself for not figuring this out sooner because the taste of Quinn Fabray was instantly her favorite taste in the world. 

She wanted more though. She began flicking her tongue against Quinn’s clit as she brought her fingers up to her opening. Her eyes fluttered open and looked at Quinn for consent and again she found the girl nodding.

They maintained eye contact as Rachel slipped first one and then a second finger into her hot,wet, heat.

“Quinn,” she moaned. “Baby you feel so good.”

“So do you,” Quinn was fighting the urge to hump her hand. Rachel quickly got the hang of what she was doing and she continued to flick her tongue against the girl’s clit while also pumping her fingers in and out and soon- embarrassingly so- Quinn was coming hard around her fingers.

“Oh fuck, oh god… Rachel,” she chanted as her orgasm blindsided her.

She got her breathing under control just in time to open her eyes and see Rachel slipping those same two fingers into her mouth. 

“God Rachel,” she moaned at the sight and Rachel’s dilated eyes met hers. 

“Mmm Quinn,” she dragged her fingers out of her mouth. “You taste good,” Quinn moved so quickly that Rachel was stunned. She cupped the back of her head and crashed their lips together. 

Quinn put her hand on Rachel’s hip and they moved together so that they were now both kneeling as they kissed. 

“Mm,” Quinn hummed at the taste of herself in Rachel’s mouth. “Can I please have you now?” She asked as the kiss ended.

Rachel nodded wildly.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Anything… everything,” was Rachel’s reply as she pushed her panties down and laid back against the foot of the bed. 

“I really want to do that to you,” Quinn admitted as she grasped the panties and pulled them all the way off. 

Rachel opened her legs wide and looked at her girl through heavy eyes. “I’m all yours Quinn… do everything you have ever dreamed of doing,” she purred and Quinn’s eyes darkened.

“Fuck,” she husked before she lowered her face to Rachel’s sex and forfilled every single one of her dreams. 

Rachel’s orgasm hit harder and faster than Quinn’s had. “I’m sorry that was so fast,” Rachel was blushing but Quinn merely shook her head.

“I was fast too Rachel… like you said earlier it’s been years in the making.” Rachel nodded. Quinn smirked, “Get ready for a long night of love making Rachel because I have years to make up for. I have wanted to eat you out for so long that once is not enough.”

“Honey, as far as I’m concerned you can do that every day for the rest of our lives.”

“I plan to… multiple times a day in fact,” she added before she licked her again. 

“Fuck Quinn,” Rachel’s hips jolted at the action but when Quinn psuhed her tongue deep inside; Rachel became overwhelmed with feelings.

Feelings that felt a lot like love.

***

They were cuddled in Quinn’s bed staring into each other’s eyes silently until Quinn couldn’t hold back anymore. “Rachel I want to ask you something but it’s really soon… I mean we haven’t even gone on a proper date yet.”

“Excuse me… you bought me dinner and kissed me after. That is the definition of a date.” 

Quinn smiled. “I also kissed you before and did a lot more than kissing after.” 

Rachel beamed, “well that’s just a bonus.”

Quinn gently pushed her back against the bed and hovered over her, “But still it’s only been a few hours.”

“It’s been years, remember.”

Quinn nodded and stopped holding herself back from the thing she wanted most in the world. If Rachel wasn’t worried neither was she. “Rachel… will you be my girlfriend?”

“Well, I wondered if you’d ever ask.”

“Is that a yes?”

Rachel kisses her. “Yes it’s a yes.”

“I’m in love with you Rachel.” Rachel kissed her again; this time more passionately, but before it could progress too far there was something she needed Quinn to know.

“I’d say it back but I feel like you wouldn’t believe me. I didn’t even realize you were what I had always wanted until earlier today.”

And Quinn smiled. 

“But I will say that I am falling for you… hard and fast.”

Quinn’s smile widened and she tucked a piece of hair behind Rachel’s ear. “One thank you,” kiss. “Two, I’ll believe whatever you tell me,” kiss. “And three… you feel what you feel.”

Rachel pulled her into another heated kiss that Quinn broke a moment later.

“I can wait.”

“I’m in love with you too.” they said within seconds of the other. 

Quinn beamed and then smirked. “Well I wondered, when you say it.”

Rachel giggled and gently slapped her arm. 

And then a moment later. 

“Kiss me Quinn,” her voice was thick with arousal.

Quinn kissed her.

***

In the loft in New York; Santana was sitting on the couch waiting for Dani who was making some popcorn. It was their date night in.

“Hurry up babe the movie is about to start.”

“Be right there,” Dani called from the kitchen.

Santana’s phone beeped with a message and she opened it. 

FROM QUINN: Thanks Santana

She smiled.

She was happy for them.

She wanted to say something sarcastic but now was not the time. She would get her chance to tease the hell out of them in the months and years to come; because if there was one thing she was sure of it was that Rachel and Quinn were made for each other. 

She tapped out her reply.

TO QUINN: You’re welcome. 

“What are you smiling at,” Dani asked as she joined her girlfriend on the couch and cuddled beside her. 

“Oh Quinn was just thanking me… I guess things are good with her and Rachel.”

“That’s awesome.”

Santana kissed Dani on the top of her head and thought to herself about the real reason she was smiling. 

She, Santana Lopez was responsible for the lesbian awakening of both Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry. 

She was proud of herself. 

And her skills. 

But her girlfriend didn’t need to know that.

Like… ever.

*

END


End file.
